


Truth

by KJmom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJmom/pseuds/KJmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are only two truths Harry knows to be completely incontrovertible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a prologue to a fic I had every intention of writing. Then I ran out of time and lost my muse on it. So, a drabble it shall remain.

If asked, he wouldn't be able to explain why he goes, only that he can't not go. He isn't even sure how it started. He should blame it on the alcohol, but that doesn't feel right. He could site marital strain and the lack of physical comforts from his spouse, but those aren't the only factors. Most likely it's just an inevitability completely beyond his control; a spark that hot can only ignite a fire.

For so long they'd thrown nothing but hatred into the flames, but one moment - one instant of drunken stupidity - had forever changed the course of their relationship. Now, the heat threatens to consume him, fueled by lust it's so much more deadly. There's also a slight possibility that another four letter 'L' word is trying to rear its complicated and frightening head, but he tries not to consider that.

Harry isn't sure of many things. There are only two truths that he knows to be completely incontrovertible. He is married to Ginny Weasley-Potter. He belongs to Severus Snape.


End file.
